


室友和室友

by yimeng



Category: ALL昱
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yimeng/pseuds/yimeng





	室友和室友

炮友跟室友睡到一起这个事龚子棋不能说没预料到，可是炮友和他室友还有他的室友睡到一起是他没预料到的。  
简单来说，蔡程昱正在龚子棋和马佳的房间跟星元和马佳睡。  
龚子棋叼着烟进屋的时候正赶上蔡程昱被马佳从后面捂着嘴艹到高潮，再清亮的嗓子被人这样捂着也发不出什么声，要不是跟蔡程昱睡了几年清楚他本性，龚子棋真得以为这屋子里正发生强奸案，那样的话他一会就得成为犯罪分子了。  
“呦，子棋回来了。”马佳搂着蔡程昱又狠狠艹了几下，把刚刚高潮过的人艹的直翻白眼他才抵着最里面射出来，蔡程昱扑腾两下，最终软在马佳怀里乖乖被人内射，星元拿着毛笔接他穴里含不住的精液往他阴蒂上刷，抬头看到马佳正往外磕烟，旁边龚子棋举着打火机，星元把毛笔往他女穴一插也下床去抽一根。  
他们三个在通风口吞云吐雾，床上的蔡程昱缓了口气自己手往下，也不去碰那个被领带系住的阴茎，直直往女穴里含着的毛笔去，自己左扭扭右扭扭的把毛笔杆都塞进去，边塞还边喷水，龚子棋都怕他水多的毛笔也顺着滑出来，穴口就留了根毛笔后面的挂绳，蔡程昱也不顾及，揉自己的胸掐自己乳头说好爽。  
龚子棋熄了烟过去想用手掌包着他的女穴帮他挤揉，马佳拍拍他让他从后面搞，他和星元看一会。  
看一会就看一会，他把蔡程昱捞到自己腿间让他靠着玩自己乳尖，掐红掐肿的给人看。他则舔着蔡程昱的耳朵侧颈，用手指捏着毛笔的笔杆抽出来再猛的插进去，“嗯…”怀里的人仰着头，鼻尖红红的喷出股水来，“艹进来玩。”蔡程昱一手拉着他手腕一手往后摸他的东西要往后穴里塞，他两个穴都被搞过一轮，现在吃龚子棋的东西也不费劲，穴肉推拒着侵入，他却偏要让人破开自己，咬着嘴唇放松了腿部直接靠重力把一整根吃到底，他眯着眼睛接受了龚子棋的爱抚和亲吻，他太过于热爱跟自己较劲，到了床上也是如此。推拒的穴肉要听从意志去迎接别人，细小的穴口要吃下去两根阴茎来扩开，连他的子宫和产道也要去较劲，毛笔头刷过阴蒂都让他发颤，他却偏要让整根没入，用最敏感的宫口承受。  
龚子棋懂他，给了他亲吻后如常的玩弄，用毛笔去搅他的穴肉把刚刚马佳射进去的东西都搅出来，又用手抹在他的腿根。星元和马佳抽完烟都过来了，两个人喂他水和切好的水果，草莓被用手喂进他嘴里再用手指按碎在他舌面上，蔡程昱哼哼唧唧的被星元喂了几颗就不想再吃，星元吻去他承不下的口水问他是不是不想吃了，蔡程昱立马点头，然后得了一句坏孩子。  
星元把毛笔直接抽出来，不管他瞬间绷紧的小腹伸了三根手指进去抠挖，让里面的精液流干净后直接把草莓塞进他女穴。  
“再分开点。”星元垂着眼睛打量草莓消失在肉道里，蔡程昱这时候才打着哆嗦清醒过来，含着鼻音软软的叫星元哥，老舅，在星元捏着第二个草莓塞进去后才闭嘴，委屈着把腿挂在龚子棋的胳膊上。  
“小懒虫。”被人当挂件的龚子棋咬了下他的脸说他，蔡程昱用头蹭着他有规律的收缩穴口“子棋，子棋帮个忙嘛。”龚子棋跟他对视了下认栽，抬着胳膊往后把他的腿锁住。  
“呃…啊！”他的筋不够软，这个姿势甚至让他感觉产道都跟着抻平，星元把堵着的手指抽出来，粉红色的汁水就顺着小缝流出来，马佳用手指抹了下尝尝“程昱榨的果汁确实好喝。”  
一盒草莓都被他榨了汁，星元和马佳把这些舔吃干净后还要伸着舌头勾他穴里残留的果肉，马佳有时候还轻轻的咬在他阴蒂上说这么大块草莓肉程昱怎么不多给哥尝尝？  
吃了大半盒草莓的星元也凑过来问他怎么藏着好吃的不让老舅吃，把他问的脸通红，最后心一横说星元哥也没让我吃啊。马佳立刻笑的差点在床上打滚，踢了星元一脚“快，别饿着程昱。”  
最后蔡程昱枕着星元的腿给他口交，龚子棋松开他一边给自己打手枪一边从他穴里吸剩下的果肉，他嗜甜到有点执念，现在吮着里面流出来的甜水更加的馋，恨不能用嘴唇把他整个穴口都包起来，像吸珍珠奶茶一样把里面的东西吃干净。  
他最后吃了星元的东西后让龚子棋射进他女穴，又享受了次内射才被他抱着去清洗。  
出来的时候星元和马佳已经把床单都换好，他扑进被子里就昏睡过去，让星元去找衣服好让他明天能遮住满身印子。  
当然后来过年写福字，星元把毛笔拿出来的时候他还是炸了毛。  
END


End file.
